1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of devices which supply liquid charges at their most adequate temperatures for internal combustion engines and very particularly this invention is related to a carburator which injects fuel (gasoline) by pressure to the intake manifold of an engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exhaust gas emissions from gasoline-burning internal combustion engines contain carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons, both of which are highly toxic. The volume of carbon monoxide and/or hydrocarbons exhausted basically depends upon the air/fuel mixture ratio, although spark setting, temperature and altitude above sea level, as well as engine conditions, are also important factors.
Fuel consumption and the degree of efficiency thereof are determined by engine service conditions in addition to the air/fuel mixture composition and, consequently, the exhaust gas components as well.
From this, it can be assumed that carbon monoxide poisoning, which is capable of causing illness and/or death in human beings, occurs whenever there is incomplete carbon combustion or incomplete combustion of carbon-containing products, that is, whenever carbon-containing products are not oxidized to result in carbon dioxide.
Generally, the average carbon monoxide content present in the exhaust gas of gasoline-burning internal combustion engines runs about 7%. As a rule, it can be said that, if the carbon monoxide concentration in "breathable" air does not rise over 0.01%, such air may be breathed for approximately an 8-hour period without being hazardous to the health of human beings.
A 1% (carbon monoxide) concentration in the atmosphere will result in a 50% hemoglobin concentration within 15 minutes and an 80% concentration within a 23 minute period, which constitute a lethal dose of carbon monoxide. An amount of 10.3% of carbon monoxide in the exhaust gas may be considered to be very dangerous. An average of 0.1% of carbon monoxide in the atmosphere may be tolerated for continuous breathing. Following are listed the principal components of internal combustion engine exhaust gases:
______________________________________ CO Carbon monoxide (poisonous) H.sub.2 Hydrogen H.sub.2 O Water N.sub.2 Nitrogen NO Nitrogen monoxide (poisonous) O.sub.2 Oxygen (whenever CO or carbon monoxide is absent) CO.sub.2 Carbon Dioxide CH Diverse hydrocarbon chains (noxious) Burned Oils ______________________________________
Contamination of breathable air by these gases is invariably occasioned by inadequate combustion.
Legal ordinances regarding exhaust gas composition stipulate fixed limited readings for carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons (CH) and for nitrous oxides (NOX). However, the volume ratio thereof largely depends upon the air/fuel mixture ratio and, thus, directly upon the extent of emulsion formation as well.
A great many varied types of systems have been devised to reduce CO, CH and NOX readings in exhaust gases. However, if carburetion is inadequate at different engine operating conditions, at different temperatures and for different atmospheric pressures then, although the problem is being attacked, it is not being remedied.
The procedure involving injection-type, pressure-feed carburetors, which is the purpose of this invention, allows for a substantial reduction in the normal volume of fuel consumption required for adequate engine operation and of the exhaust gas carbon monoxide and hydrocarbon ratio. This is due to the proper adjustment of the injection unit, which assures adequate mixture formation at varying pressures and for varying driving and service conditions as well. Fuel volume is precisely metered by the extent of the injection valve openings whose operation, in turn, is governed by engine load, operating temperature and engine RPM.
In "cold starting" at low RPM, during acceleration and under full load, the engine receives only the required amount of fuel. This avoids mixture saturation under the entire range of operating conditions. Engine combustion is always carried out under the most favorable conditions, which avoids mixing a substantial volume of unburned fuel together with the exhaust gases.
As a result, the injection-type, pressure-feed carburetor is comparably superior to traditional, conventional types of carburetors because it has an automatic pressure-actuated "shut-off" mechanism, a mixture richness sensor, a fuel gasifying housing and injection metering valves, all of which, when taken together, supply an adequate vaporized, emulsified and proportional air/fuel spray into the engine. Additionally, inasmuch as the fuel injection control is pressure actuated, this correctly balances correctly gasified prevalent air pressure into the engine and eliminates the problem of lean mixture feed into those cylinders which are furthest from the source of supply, such as will occur with traditional carburetion systems, and even in some ordinary fuel injection systems, since these systems fail to mix fuel and air adequately.
When the cylinders receive a proper volume of correctly metered and vaporized fuel/air mixture, a more uniform distribution into the intake manifold is guaranteed (as well as into the combustion chamber), which expedites the total fuel combustion, thereby achieving more efficient and responsive engine operation under diversified operation and service conditions. As a result of optimum combustion, fuel consumption is appreciably reduced. Also, this injection-type carburetor results in a reduced amount of unburned CO and CH fractions being included in the exhaust emissions, which results in improved fuel economy. The exhaust which results from using this carburetor does not violate any of the atmospheric contamination regulations which are prevalent in many countries.